Best of the Backups
is the tenth episode of Fantendo - Side Stories. It was written by and first aired in June 2017. Synopsis The second squad end up having to rescue the first squad after Marie breaks out and kidnaps them. The episode focuses on how Naomi got in touch with each member of the new squad while they use their abilities to save their colleagues and friends. Transcript Nadia is seen looking through a series of photos on her computer as Tyshawn appears behind her. :Tyshawn: Yo. Nadia squeaks as she uses her telekinesis, as Tyshawn is seen wincing. :Tyshawn: (high-pitched) Nadia, it's me! Nadia lets the grip go. :Nadia: Sorry. Just... don't do that. Ever. :Tyshawn: Sorry. Anyway, what're the pictures for? :Nadia: Modelling work for some perfume company. Did it on Monday. :Tyshawn: Huh. Nadia then goes over a picture of her in a biker outfit. Nadia then slowly looks back at Tyshawn. :Nadia: I can feel it. Tyshawn's face goes a rosy red as he waddles off. Nadia rolls her eyes as she puts a dollar bill in a jar with the label "Nadia Boner Count - Put $1 In", which appears to be nearly full as she continues looking through the photos. ---- Samantha is seen sitting back on a deckchair in Jamaica, as she looks over to see Naomi, who is sweating heavily and still in her regular outfit. :Naomi: It's too hot! :Samantha: Hey, you chose to buy nothing but leather jackets for the past year! :Naomi: You started it! Samantha smirks. :Samantha: So, how long did Terry say this vacation is again? :Naomi: A week. Gives us time to just relax and not have to worry about doing anything. :Samantha: That's good. My PTSD won't get tipped off. Hopefully. Naomi nods as she takes her jacket off. :Samantha: I thought you'd be used to this heat, considering you're powers can reach 1200 degrees. :Naomi: That's because I'm creating the heat, not absorbing it. :Samantha: Your body's weird. :Naomi: We're superhumans, mom. Our bodies are weird by nature. :Samantha: True. Naomi smirks as she lies back and attempts to soak in the sun. ---- Bob is seen going into the main room of the F.A.N.T. building. :Bob: Hey, uh... I think Marie's gotten out of her cell. The agents in the building look at each other as they jump up and head down with Bob. They see the heavy door down on the ground. :Kaori: Oh boy. That's... not good. :Chauncey: She would've needed a helluva lotta force to get this open. Nadia lifts the door up with her telekinesis, clearly struggling as she does so. :'Nadia': A ''lot of force. Even I struggled to lift that, and my powers are really strong! :Tyshawn: Wait. If she's out... Tyshawn runs down the hall to check on a cell. He looks in then looks to the other agents. :Tyshawn: Never mind, Armada's still here! :Yvette: That's good. We can still get answers from him. :Bob: Speaking of getting answers, where are the others? The others look at each other and shrug. :Armada: Ms. Warner kidnapped them! The agents look at one another. :Yvette: Why're you helping us all of a sudden? :Armada: Ms. Warner left me here to die, so I'm getting my own back on her. The agents look confused and shrug. :Nadia: Where has she taken them? :Armada: D'Angelo & Sons base downtown. It's pretty hard to miss. :Nadia: Thank you. The agents look at each other and nod before going out. ---- Marie is seen smirking as she is seen standing in front of Isabel. :Isabel: You... you don't have to do this! :Marie: Oh, I do. :Isabel: Where's your sense of humanity?! :Marie: That left me when Emerson left me for America! Isabel narrows her eyes. :Isabel: Look, I have a daughter back home in Hungary. She's five and I've never got to see her besides when she was born. The father didn't trust me with her because of my powers. Marie appears not to be sympathetic for Isabel. She swings a punch but Isabel breaks one of the shackles holding her as she catches Marie's hand. She breaks the other shackles as she shoves Marie into the wall. :Isabel: I'm gonna see Aliz again. I just have to prove to him I can look after her. Isabel takes a picture out of her pocket with her and her child in the hospital. She then looks at Marie as she then goes out of the room. :Isabel: I swear these bases always look the same. Isabel shakes her head as she puts the picture with her and her child back in her pocket while she explores the base. ---- About 2 months earlier, Bob is seen sleeping in his apartment in Atlanta, on top of a bunch of sheets of paper as his phone buzzes. He quickly wakes up and answers it. :Bob: Who is this?! The person on the other end of the phone is shown to be Naomi in her office. :Naomi: Naomi Richards. Director of F.A.N.T.. :Bob: Oh hey, I've heard about you guys! :Naomi: Really? :Bob: Yeah! I know one of you hurt yourself trying to protect someone. :Naomi: Yeah... that was me. :Bob: Oh. :Naomi: Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to help us in protecting Earth. :Bob: What's in it for me? :Naomi: You get a pretty sweet wage and you help keep this planet intact. Bob shrugs. :Bob: Sounds good to me! :Naomi: There's also the risk of being kidnapped and potentially nearly killed. Bob pauses. :Bob: It's worth the risk. :Naomi: Alright then. Bob hangs up as he starts to prepare a suitcase to head off to Washington D.C.. ---- Kaori is seen in her car, drifting through the city as she arrives at a building with "D'Angelo & Sons", which appears to be fenced off. :Kaori: Damn. The others arrive at the building. Yvette looks at the fence and scoffs. :Yvette: I could clear that! :Tyshawn: Prove it. Yvette smirks as she steps back before running across the road, somersaulting before making a very high jump, doing a backflip over the fence, which leaves Tyshawn stunned. :Chauncey: Bullshit! :Yvette: You're just jealous. Yvette smirks as she creates a rock in her hand and smashes the lock on the fence, as she opens the gate for the others to enter. :Kaori: So, we're entering the mastermind building... :Yvette: Looks like it. :Nadia: Would that mean the security is tighter here? :Bob: Probably. Although all the security against us has been shit in the past... :Yvette: You'd think a trillion-dollar company from a time where security should be at its finest would have excellent security... The others look at Yvette, confused. :Yvette: ...What? :Bob: Trillion-dollar company? :Chauncey: Finest security? :Yvette: Yeah! They're from the future! The others look even more confused, but Nadia thinks about it hard. :Nadia: It would make sense, I suppose. They have very advanced technology and all the employees are cyborgs. The others nod as they go decide to go into the building to find their allies. ---- Yvette is seen back in France with Nadia, as the two are seen packing suitcases. :Yvette: Are you looking forward to this? :Nadia: (in French, subtitled) I'm not sure. I've never been out of Orléans besides a vacation to Marseilles and when I went to Glasgow with you... :Yvette: Huh. Well, let's try and make the most of it! Yvette beams as Nadia shrugs. :Nadia: (in French, subtitled) Going to have to get used to talk English more, I know they don't talk as much French in America... :Yvette: Yeah... I've heard there's more superhumans over there too. :Nadia: (in French, subtitled) They're all over, Yvette. There's something like 10 million superhumans in the world. :Yvette: Fair enough. I think we're the only two in this city though. :Nadia: (in French, subtitled) Probably. :Yvette: We should probably get going. Flight's at 4. Ms. Richards is probably waiting. Nadia nods as they go off to the airport. ---- Tyshawn is seen elbowing a guard to the floor as the others follow behind him. :Chauncey: Y'know, I think this is the first time we've actually got to work together as a squad. The rest of the squad thinks. :Bob: I think you're right. :Yvette: At least we get to learn how we all work! :Tyshawn: I already know how you and Nadia operate. Not these guys though. Tyshawn points to Kaori, Chauncey and Bob. :Nadia: Hold on. What about our first mission? Chauncey rolls his eyes. :Chauncey: Worked on our own, then. :Nadia: Oh. Then yes, it is. Nadia looks around as she freezes. :Nadia: Wait there. The others appear confused as Nadia knocks a wall down, revealing a group of soldiers. Nadia quickly disposes of some with a telekinetic force but some appear to have shields. :Nadia: Merde. :Bob: I've got us covered! Bob pulls out a sketch pad and a pencil as he draws something up. :Kaori: Are you sure it's a good time for that? A shield pops up out of the sketch pad. :Bob: Yeah. :Tyshawn: That's fucking sick! Bob shrugs as he tosses the shield at a soldier, hitting him in the head and knocking him out of the shield rebounds back to Bob. :Kaori: I have an easier solution. Kaori freezes the soldiers with her cryokineis. :Tyshawn: Boring! :Kaori: We don't want to be wasting time with these goons. The more we do so, the more D'Angelo could be torturing our colleagues. Tyshawn reluctantly agrees as they carry on. ---- Naomi is seen attempting to sleep, but she suddenly jumps up, gasping. :Naomi: Ugh. Naomi pushes her hand against her head. :Naomi: Sometimes these powers are hard to control... Naomi looks over to her sleeping mother as she gets her clothes on and goes out into the city. :Naomi: This was meant to get my mind off everything that was happening back home, but it's simply too hard. Naomi pulls some money out of her jacket pocket and counts it up as she looks at the clubs all around, with reggae blasting out of them. :Naomi: I hate seeing the future. I hate this pyrokinesis. I hate how these powers are seen as the greatest thing ever. Because they're not. They're frightening. They've caused me injury so many times because I've been such a fucking idiot. Naomi stops as she creates a flame in her hand. She puts the flame out and sighs. :Naomi: Marie's gotten too far into my head for me to forget now. She's just twisted. Sick. Sociopathic. Naomi then goes to the beach and sits down, looking at the night sky. :Naomi: When I get home... I'm going all out. ---- A soldier is knocked into a wall, when Nadia comes around the corner with the others. :Nadia: We have to be close. Bob looks down the hall to see a door with "M. Warner" embedded on it. :Bob: Well, we know were Marie is now. Nadia nods. Tyshawn kicks the door down as they all flock in to see the other agents, save for Isabel. :Yvette: Guys! The first squad slowly come around and spot the other squad. :Benedykta: Where's... Ms. Baráth...? The second squad shrug. Nadia looks around to see if Marie is near before using her powers to release the others. As they go out the room, the building goes into lockdown, as Mr. D'Angelo and Marie walk in their direction. :Yvette: Ah, crap. Nadia narrows her eyes as the others get ready for a possible fight. :Tyshawn: Okay, legit question. What the fuck is your deal? Marie looks at Tyshawn, dumbfounded before trying to attack him with her powers. However, Nadia creates a force field to protect him. Marie looks at Nadia, who raises her eyebrows. :Mr. D'Angelo: We're just doing our work. :Kaori: By attacking us? For preventing your destructive, unethical plans? Trying to kill us?! That's your "work"?! Suddenly, D'Angelo is placed in a headlock. He wrestles with the attacker, who is shown to be Isabel. :Nadia: (in her head) Ms. Baráth! Isabel keeps D'Angelo in the hold until D'Angelo is rendered unconscious. Isabel drops him to the floor before Marie attempts to attack her. :Yvette: Hey! Yvette jumps in, attempting to stop Marie. She latches herself onto Marie's back as Nadia surrounds her in a force field. Yvette then notices Isabel charging at Marie as she lets go then Isabel slams Marie down, who quickly scuttles away. The teams then notice a portal opening in Marie's office as she goes through it. The teams raise their eyebrows as they go to investigate. ---- A trio is seen arriving at the D'Angelo & Sons building. One of them, a woman with blue hair and a white fedora, kneels down as a badge falls out of her pocket. She catches it as she is shown to be a CIA agent called Sammi Edwards. She checks a footprint. :Sammi: Looks like someone cleared 'em out already. Sammi touches the footprint as she gets a flashback to Nadia standing in the same spot while Yvette cleared the fence. :Sammi: Looks like it was vigilantes. Sammi looks up as the F.A.N.T. squads leaving the building, Isabel carrying D'Angelo. Sammi and the other two agents pull their guns out as Nadia squeaks. :Isabel: Hey, hey, hey! The hell?! :Sammi: Who are you?! :Isabel: Isabel Baráth. F.A.N.T. agent. Sammi lowers her gun and orders the other two to lower theirs, before putting her hand out. :Sammi: Sammi Edwards. Leader of the CIA's new Superhuman Division. The two behind me are my partners, LaKisha Valdez and Aliki Stephanidis. Isabel shakes Sammi's hand. :Yvette: Superhuman division? :LaKisha: Yeah. We all have superpowers. Edwards has the ability to see into the past and pick up clues that way, I have telekinesis and Stephanidis can manipulate light. Isabel nods. Sammi notices D'Angelo slung over Isabel's shoulder. :Sammi: You caught Mr. D'Angelo? :Isabel: Yeah. We've been chasing him for ages. He and an associate of his have been tormenting us for about a month now and they take it above and beyond the next level. Aliki takes a pad out and starts writing notes down. :Aliki: So, where are you guys based? :Isabel: We're based near Bethesda. Aliki writes this down. :Sammi: Don't worry, Stephanidis. I can just reiterate all this to Thompson. :Aliki: Noted. Aliki puts the pad away. :Isabel: How long's this superhuman division been around anyway? :Sammi: Since Monday. He said someone screamed at him about not doing anything about D'Angelo and his nefarious activities. The F.A.N.T. agents look at each other. :F.A.N.T. agents: Naomi. :Sammi: Anyway, he reached out to superhumans and we were the first to respond. Isabel nods, interested. :Nadia: We should go. Before D'Angelo comes around and escapes. The agents nod as they go back to the base. ---- Nadia is seen sleeping at her desk in the F.A.N.T. building, before she is shown holding off Marie with her telekinesis. :Marie: Give it up, Brodeur! :Nadia: Never. Nadia puts extra force on her powers as she manages to blast Marie into a wall with extreme force, knocking her unconscious. The camera then shows that Nadia is in a futuristic city, which appears to be in ruin. She then goes onto Mr. D'Angelo as she lifts him up, telekinetically choking him. A snapping sound is heard as Nadia then wakes up, shocked. :Nadia: Baise, qui se sentait horrible. Nadia looks around and notices Benedykta coming through with a notepad. :Nadia: How did the interrogation go? :Benedykta: It went okay. I got some... interesting answers from Mr. Armada. Benedykta passes the pad over. :Nadia: So, Mr. D'Angelo only started this awful attack after failing to capture one girl? :Benedykta: Looks like it. Seems extremely petty, doesn't it? Nadia nods. :Nadia: I'm guessing it was a case of his ego being hurt. Yvette told me that he has a complete hold on the future he comes from and if someone were to challenge that, he'd probably go mad. :Benedykta: I can see that. But why take it out on 7 billion innocent people? :Nadia: Some people have weird ways of working, Ms. Grzeskiewicz. :Benedykta: That's true. Nadia continues to look through the notes as they talk about the answers given. ---- Isabel is seen looking at a photo of her with her daughter, as Yvette walks in and notices it. :Yvette: Who's the baby? :Isabel: My daughter. Her name's Aliz. :Yvette: You have a kid? :Isabel: Yeah. Can't see her though cause the father won't let me and she's over in Hungary. Yvette frowns. :Yvette: That sucks. :Isabel: Yeah... I've been thinking about her more recently. :Yvette: Why? :Isabel: Marie and Emerson locking horns. I'm just imagining what it'd be like if Aliz and I were clashing on this level. :Yvette: ...I can see that. My mother's really calm, but she can go batshit insane when she's frustrated. Kinda like Naomi. :Isabel: We all get like that. It's just... I wouldn't actively attack my daughter the way Marie does with Emerson. I wouldn't attack anyone like that. Yvette nods. :Yvette: We've got numbers on our side though. What does Marie have that we don't? :Isabel: An entire technologically advanced military unit with ten thousand soldiers. :Yvette: ...Shit, you're right. Yvette pauses. :Yvette: Well, we're more competent than all ten thousand of them anyway, so... :Isabel: True. Emerson then enters the room, with a pizza in her hand. :Emerson: Yo. Isabel and Yvette notice her, both with worried looks on their faces as Emerson takes a bite of her pizza. :Emerson: What? :Yvette: You're extremely calm for having a mum who is psychotic, constantly attacking us, torturing us... :Emerson: I have ways to suppress it. Yvette raises her eyebrows. :Isabel: You're getting drugged up again, aren't you? :Emerson: Nah. Not after the last time I did them. :Yvette: What happened last time? Emerson lifts her pizza box up telekinetically. :Yvette: Ohhh. Isabel turns back to her desk as she opens something up, which is revealed to be Doom as she plays that while Yvette and Emerson talk. ---- Marie is seen using her telekinesis to lift a soldier, but she slowly starts to struggle. :Soldier: You okay, Mrs. Warner? :Marie: Yeah, but I think my powers are beginning to fade. Marie lets the soldier down as he rushes to get something. He comes back with a syringe, which Marie injects herself with. :Marie: Thank you. Marie moves onto a different object. :Soldier: What are we gonna do about those F.A.N.T. guys? We've tried everything! :Marie: Not everything. Marie gets an orb out. :Marie: We can use this to bring Earth to it's knees. The soldier raises his eyebrows. :Soldier: You know you'd be messing time up and everything if you try and destroy Earth, right? I wouldn't exist. D'Angelo wouldn't exist, Armada wouldn't exist... Marie sighs. :Soldier: How do you get from "I want to get my daughter back" to "I want to destroy the world" anyway? Marie smirks as she walks out, not bothering to answer the soldier's question. :Soldier: ...Well then. The soldier looks at his gun. :Soldier: Maybe working for good guys is gonna be better. He then grabs the gun, looking for a time machine. ---- Naomi is seen arriving back in Washington with Samantha. :Samantha: That was interesting. :Naomi: Yeah. Nice break though. Samantha nods. They go out of the airport as they are shown in the F.A.N.T. base, where they see Isabel. :Naomi: Yo, what'd we miss? :Isabel: Not much. Naomi smiles as she goes to sit in her office. Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:2017 Category:Subpages Category:Transcript